heartlandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Chance
'Rick Chance '''is a protagonist in the mod. Backstory Rick Chance was born in Feburary 24th, 1985 in an unkown location ''(see trivia). His mother and father were very loving people, and he had an older brother named Ronald, who went to college and became a realator. During his high school years, he was a member of his school's hockey team. During his childhood, people used to play tricks on him, such as his brother, who signed him up for the military behind his back. As such, Rick was put into the army and became a paratrooper. However, he spent most of his time in the hospital during boot camp, having shot himself repeatedly in the butt just to get out of training drills. After getting out of the hospital and back into boot camp, he got dishonorably discharged for wiping his ass with the American flag (which he claims was an accident). After leaving the army, he went down to Vice City to pursue his dreams of becoming an excavator operator. However, he got involved with the Columbian Cartel, smuggling guns to Cuba and drugs into America. After an argument with the Cartel's leader over a delayed payment, Rick seeked revenge. Rick sneaked into the cartel leader's mansion in the middle of the night and ripped up all the carpet, urinated on his dog, and drew a penis on the cartel leader's face as he slept. Rick also stole all of the cartel's money, drugs, and a sports car, and fled up north to go to Canada in the hopes of drinking a tankard of maple syurp, one of his childhood dreams. However, he crashed the sports car into a school bus while pulling out of the cartel's mansion, and ended up trainhopping to Ludendorff, North Yankton. Personality Rick is narcissist, often putting his own interests before anybody else's. Despite this, he is quick do defend his friends or loved ones. He also has too much time on his hands, most of which is spent either doing drugs, drawing his penis, collecting sprunk cans, and building model trains. As a result of this, he fails to plan ahead, which almost always ends in catastrophe. He is also a sociopath, and nobody knows why. Business Rick runs his own guns and drug ring in Ludendorff. He has a few people working for him, including Niko Bellic, Carlon Hill, and Eric Adailson. He pays all of them cash, but he pays Niko with prescription medication. Some of Rick's business associates belive that he wants to use Jessica as a prostitute for his business, but that is only a rumor. Patches On Rick's black gillet vest which is part of his default outfit, there are numerous patches & buttons, such as: *Netherlands Flag Pin - Another reference to his inconsistant background *Soviet Symbol Pin - Another reference to his inconsistant background *101st Airborne Pin - Reference to his severely short military service. *Smiley Face Pin *"Hardcore For Life" Pin *"Got Techno?" Pin *Bonnie Blue Pin *Ludendorff Pin *Confederate Flag Pin *Lesbian Pin *North Yankton Pin Trivia *Rick's default vehicle is a black Ventoso bike. *When asked about his hometown, Rick constantly changes the answer each time, leading to an inconsistent answer regarding his hometown. These replies include New Hampsire, Las Venturas, Washington D.C., and Hamburg. *Rick owns a iFruit phone with a cracked screen. The phone's ringtone is a remix of Vice City's mission complete theme. *Rick is a frequent drug user, and often has wild hallucinations while taking drugs, such as imagining the Abominable snowman, Mossleman, and Richard Nixon. *Rick's favorite radio station is Raver Soundsystem, as that plays in his apartment and in his trailer.